yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Trey
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 15V Jump Magazine, October 2011 Issue | gender = male | relatives = * Quatro (older brother) * V (older brother) * Tron (father) | affiliation = Tron Family | anime deck = Chronomaly | japanese voice = | english voice = | related pages = Duel Anchor }} III is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He has a gentle personality and loves his family. Like his brothers, he swears revenge on Dr. Faker, though he cares more about the family's well-being, eventually putting his faith to save them in his friend Yuma Tsukumo. While his real first name is not yet known, his family name is Arclight. Design Appearance Like his brothers, III wears a formal attire. However, in contrast to his brothers, Quatro and V, who wear white and dark clothing, respectively, III prefers brighter colors, which reflect his more caring personality. He has a Duel Gazer Tattoo similar to the ones his brothers and Kite Tenjo use. Like his brothers, III has a crest on his body, his being a green insignia on his left hand. III has pink hair above and emerald green eyes. Abilities Like the rest of his family, III possesses a crest which gives him a wide range of abilities. One of it's primary capabilities is the power to negate the control a "Number" card exerts on it's host. Another ability is to block any attempt to remove a Number card from III, such as Kite's Photon Hand, or Astral's powers. He was shown capable of creating portals in order to move from one place to another. At one point, III's crest was augmented by Tron's powers, which allowed him to use more powerful spells, such as erasing Yuma's "Kattobingu" from his memory, sealing and destroying Astral. This also allowed him to use "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis", but Tron stated that continued use of this power would wear him down physically and eventually would lose control of his powers. This also caused a change in his appearance, causing his body to be covered in Roman-style armor, and later it caused the markings from his Duel Gazer to cover the rest of his face. It also caused a change in his personality, making him more brutal. III's crest comes with price, being directly connected to his soul in exchange for power, he will fall comatose and his soul will become "exhausted" if he loses a Duel while wielding a powerful "Number". Personality III has a nice, friendly and gentle demeanor, unlike his brothers' cold and brutal nature. III loves his family a lot and doesn't want them to fight, attempting to mediate disputes between Quatro and V. Dutiful and trusting, Tron stated that III always completed his missions, which are usually important. V also trusts III more than he does Quatro, due to Quatro's reckless attitude. Though concerned about his family's fate, he shows concern for Hart Tenjo during Tron's ritual. Although, III is normally nice, he can get serious if it is about Duels because he still wanted to Duel Shark, even after Tron told him to feel free to lose after he hands Shark "Number 32: Shark Drake". His caring personality is also reflected through his Duels, within his Tag Duel with Quatro, he used his cards to not only protect himself, but Quatro as well. III also showed amazement towards Yuma Tsukumo for his protection to Kite Tenjo, and had developed an interest in him. III has a strong interest in ancient history and in Chronomaly, which seems to be rooted from the fact his father researched them. III was able to recognize all of Kazuma Tsukumo's ancient artifacts, in which he shows amazement. When III eventually gains a portion of Tron's power, his personality hardens and becomes more serious in his desire to meet his family's expectations, destroying many of his own beloved monsters, including his favorite card, just to reduce the ATK points of Yuma's monsters. Eventually, he broke Yuma's spirit and captured Astral using his Crest and the powers that Tron gave him, as well as gaining an Roman-styled armor. He even attacked a helpless Yuma and proceeded to laugh evily when Yuma was hurt. His powers continued to affect him and becoming more angry, even appearing to kill Astral and hurt Yuma's friends when both tried to interfere with the duel. He would even go as far as to kill Yuma as he got angry when Yuma didn't fall to his death from the road. At the end of his Duel with Yuma, III returns to his loyal and caring personality, prior to absorbing Tron's power as he left his "Numbers" and a Heart Piece for Yuma. He also developed a friendship with Yuma, saying that Yuma is his first true friend, and III passes his hopes for his family to him. Etymology III's name is the Roman Numeral for "three". The "Numbers" he has used, "Number 32: Shark Drake", "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" and "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis", could be seen as puns due to his name. Biography History In the past, III along with his brothers and their father, Byron, lived a happy life with their dog. One winter night, their father gave III a Duel Monsters card - "Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem", which III showed to Quatro. Quatro was jealous because only III received a card and tried to take "Mask Golem" from III. Chris told them to stop or their father would scold them and then promised to teach both of them how to Duel. His father became involved in Dr. Faker's experiments, but Faker eventually betrayed both him and Kazuma Tsukumo, sending them to another dimension as sacrifices to open the door to alternate dimensions. As Byron didn't return from the trip, III and Quatro were were sent to an orphanage, while Chris remained at Dr. Faker's facility in an attempt to learn of their father's fate. However, after learning Kite and Hart Tenjo were Faker's sons, Chris left Heartland with his brothers. Their father eventually returned, but his form warped into that of a child. He took the name "Tron" and began plotting revenge, with III and his brothers aiding him. Tron imbued each of his sons with a crest that was directly connected to their souls. Though it granted them great power, they would fall comatose if they lost a Duel while wielding a powerful "Number". World Duel Carnival Preliminaries The day before the World Duel Carnival, III entered the main chamber of his and his brother's apartment in order to hear about how Quatro managed to make Reginald Kastle enter the tournament out of anger and that this will assist them in obtaining the fabled "Number" series. During the second day of the World Duel Carnival, III tried to break up an argument between Quatro and V, and was backed up by Tron, who then made Quatro agree with V as Quatro's brash attitude would have ruined their plan. V then picked a "Numbers" card from a pile of cards and threw it to III, saying that Reginald Kastle must obtain the card to which III agrees with. He then walked off with Quatro in order to watch him Duel. Throughout the Duel, III watched his brother's ruthless power as he defeated both Bronk Stone and Caswell via a One Turn Kill with his "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer". Reginald then rode in on his motorcycle, surprising III, while Quatro just smirked. Reginald threatened Quatro, who responded by suggesting they solve their problem with a Duel. Before the Duel could start, III used his Duel Anchor in order to trap Reginald in a Duel. Quatro objected, but III told him that Tron's orders are absolute. Quatro retreated, saying that he will see Reginald in the finals when he has a full Heart Piece. Throughout the Duel, III and Reginald continued to swap blows, and despite being asked by Tron to purposely lose so that Reginald could acquire "Number 32: Shark Drake", III continued to fight with all his strength, even to the extent that if Reginald didn't have the traps and spells he used, he would have lost. After the Duel, III gave Reginald a Heart Piece and tells him that he can keep the "Number" for wielding it so well and reveals that he possesses a full Heart Piece already as well. He then used the crest on his hand to create a blinding light so that he could escape. Later that day, Tron showed his appreciation to III for completing his task as he always does and says that Reginald has been touched by a "Number", thus he will begin to fulfill their plan. After V transported Hart Tenjo to Tron's residence, an abandoned gallery, the brothers watched on as Tron began to extract his powers via a ritual. As the ritual continued, Hart showed signs of pain which affected III, appearing worried for the young boy. After Yuma Tsukumo and Kite Tenjo arrived at the gallery, V sent III and Quatro to prevent them from reaching Tron so that the ritual could be completed. III and his brother then appeared before the two and attach their Duel Anchors, initiating a Tag-Team Duel. During the beginning of the Duel, the brothers targeted Kite, believing him to be the only threat present. However, after Yuma Summoned "Number 39: Utopia", III stated that they have to be careful of him as well, seeing as Yuma is also a Number holder. III eventually Summoned "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" and protected his "Number" card and that of his brother with the Trap Card "Number Wall". Later on, III played a key role part in Quatro's taunt against Kite, after his brother's words made the latter recklessly Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" just to attack Quatro's "Number". III then activated his "Stonehenge Shield", draining the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes" and chained this effect to that of "Machu Mech" to inflict 3000 points of damage to Kite. However their move was negated by Yuma. III and Quatro continued to target Kite due to the drained ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes". III was surprised by Yuma's continuous sacrifice of his own Life Points to protect Kite. Towards the end of the Duel, thanks to Hart and Yuma, Kite is able to Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". This monster defeats both of the brothers. After the Duel ended, Astral tried to absorb III's "Number", but the power of III's crest protects him. During this time, he was briefly able to see Astral. He and his brother left with Tron afterwards. Some time later, III stood on the roof of Tron's new headquarters, contemplating what had happened. On the morning of the third day of the World Duel Carnival, III set out to find Yuma Tsukumo. While doing so, he stumbled upon him Dueling Reginald Kastle. During the Duel, III was shocked at how Yuma was letting Reginald take his anger out on him by destroying his monsters, without fighting back. He then snuck into Yuma's house and was amazed at the artifacts that his father had collected. While looking with amazement at the artifacts, Haru Tsukumo heard him and asked him what he was doing and informed Yuma that he was there. When Yuma returned, III was wearing a mask similiar to a card his father had given him as a child. III told Yuma that he was no threat and Haru invited him to have lunch with them. During lunch, seeing Yuma and his sister arguing, reminded him of his family and how happy they were in the past. Feeling more and more depressed about how his family has changed since then, III cries and leaves in the middle of dinner. III then decides, for his family, to challenge Yuma to a Duel in order to acquire Yuma's power of never giving up until the very end. Tron agreed to this and told III he would give him new powers to help him beat Yuma. ."]] Tron performed a ritual on III, similiar to the one he had with Hart, transferring some of his power into III's crest, which Tron called the powers equivalent to the pain that III had felt in his life. In addition, he gave him two new cards - "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis" and "Angolmois". Tron told him that the former card would put him a great strain on him both physically and mentally and that the latter card would ensure that both players do not walk away unharmed. That evening, III awaited Yuma's arrival atop a series of unfinished roads. Yuma told him he believed they could become friends after the Duel, and III told him he must defeat Yuma to save his family. The two then began to Duel, with III telling Yuma that with his new powers, he can't be defeated, and was also able to clearly perceive Astral. On his first turn, III managed to Summon "Machu Mech", gaining a massive upperhand over Yuma, who could defend with his weaker Monster Cards. III went so far as to call his weaker monsters his pawns, shocking Yuma when he sacrificed his favorite card to aide his strategy. After Yuma managed to make a comeback with his "Gagagarush", III becomes angry, using his crest to send Yuma into an abyss, where he forgot his worldview - "Kattobingu". III then made Yuma live out his life's main events without his Kattobingu, which resulted in him becoming a shy and scared individual. When Yuma returned to the present, he can no longer perceive Astral or Emperor's Key and is too scared to do anything. III then used his powers to chain Astral to a tower and attacks Yuma with his "Machu Mech", causing him to fall on the floor in pain, while III sadistically laughed. Without his "Kattobing", Yuma tries to surrender, but III would not allow it and just skipped Yuma's turn. He continued his attack, destroying the last defense Yuma has. When he tries to use "Machu Mech" to deal the final blow to a defenseless Yuma, Astral reached out and tried to remind Yuma about "Kattobing". Yuma then sees his hand and sees "Gagaga Gardna" glowing. He then quickly uses the effect of his "Gagaga Gardna" to save himself. III is shocked that Yuma would do that despite being left defenseless and scared to do anything. Realizing that Astral was the one who did this, III responded by torturing Astral before killing him. His next strike nearly knocked Yuma off of the highway they were Dueling on, but his friends saved him. III responded by trapping Yuma's friends behind an energy field that blocks off any sound that comes out of the energy field. Unbeknownst to III, Kazuma Tsukumo helped Yuma regain his "Kattobing" by using the power of the Numbers Yuma collected to break Yuma out of the trance created by III's crest. Yuma gets back his real personality and is able to finally see his Key again, but is shocked to find out that III got rid of Astral. Yuma however strikes back at III by summoning "Utopia"(which was thanks to something Astral taught him earlier) and using it to destroy "Machu Mech". Angered by this, III counters with "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis". Yuma brought out "Number C39: Utopia Ray", but III saved "Atlandis" with "Thunder Pot". When III activated "Angolmois", it unlocked the door to the Barian World, which threatened to destroy all of existence. Having a change of heart, III gave Yuma some of the powers from his crest and Astral was revived. The power of ZEXAL allowed Yuma and Astral to Xyz Change and perform a Shining Draw - "ZW - Phoenix Bow", and equipping it to "Utopia Ray", Yuma defeated III. III tells Yuma he considered him to be his first true friend, and asks him to save his family. Vanishing, he left behind his two "Numbers" and a Heart Piece for Yuma. Due to "Atlandis" being such a powerful "Number" and his crest's tie to his own soul, he fell comatose after losing. Just before doing so, he is transported to Tron's headquarters, where he thanks Tron for comforting him. World Duel Carnival Finals After III fell to sleep, Tron left his quarters with Quatro and V awaiting him outside. Quatro implored that Tron give him powers the same as he gave III, but Tron stated that III and Quatro have failed him, and that he will have to turn to Reginald Kastle for his plan to work. As III is comatose, he was unable to participate in the WDC finals. This led to Quatro screaming at Tron due to the condition III has been left in. Tron revealed to a being through a portal that although III and his brothers fell, his plan was still going perfectly. During Tron's duel with Kite, he revealed that he merely used III alongside his brothers, Dextra and Shark in order to fuel his "Number 69: God Medallion Coat of Arms" with hatred as he had no emotions to spare. After Tron was defeated by Yuma, he released the souls of those he captured including those of his sons. Afterwards, III and his brothers awoke. Deck III plays an "Chronomaly" Deck focused on swarming the field with Monster Cards to quickly Xyz Summon. He also uses a range of cards which increase the ATK of his Monster Cards such as "Chronomaly Pyramid Eye Tablet" and "Chronomaly Ley Line Power". In addition, his Deck includes "Number" support such as "Number Wall". References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters